


Alone with the darkness

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Young Emma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: « Le souffle et le parfum de la femme me calma peu à peu, malgré ma respiration toujours saccadée. La main continuait toujours à caresser délicatement ma tête tout en traçant des dessins abstraits sur mon front à l’aide de son pouce.Tant de douceurs me fit retomber au pays des rêves.Enfin presque... » | Fanfic Swan queen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heey!
> 
> Je reposte cette fic car mon compte a eu un léger bug et a supprimé tout ce que j'avais posté :/  
> Cette fanfic sera en quelques parties (environ 3 / 4 voir un peu plus). C'est assez sombre donc je vous conseille de bien lire les tags juste en haut. 
> 
> Désolé d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes.
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon week-end!

La première chose que je remarqua lorsque je me réveilla était que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. J’essayais tant bien que mal d’ouvrir mes yeux mais mes paupières étaient lourdes, très lourdes comme si elles étaient enveloppées sous un bandage. Elles l’étaient.

Mon corps entier me faisait mal, chaque aspiration que je prenais me tuer un peu plus. Il faisait froid, tellement froid.

_Combien de temps suis-je ici? Des heures? Des jours? Des années?_

Deuxièmement, je remarqua cette odeur particulière, citronnée et tellement désagréable que je reconnu immédiatement l’endroit où je me trouvais. Merde, l’hôpital...

_Qu’est-ce que je fous ici, bordel?_

Tentant de déplacer ma main droite sur le lit glacé malgré la forte douleur dans toute mon bras, je ne tapota que du vide.

Vide.

Seul.

Dans l’obscurité totale.

_L’homme traînait la petite fille dans le fond de la cave par ses boucles blondes. Devant la force et les grands pas de l’homme, l’enfant tomba plusieurs fois sur ses genoux, déjà sales et dégoulinant de sang. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, silencieusement, souffrant et priant dans sa tête pour qu’elle s’en sorte de cette situation._

_Battue, mutilée, abusée, violée et maltraitée, à a peine 8 ans, elle avait déjà vécue plus d’horreurs que n’importe qui sur terre._

_Arrivant dans le fond sombre de la cave, l’homme lâcha violemment la fille, qui elle atterrit sur le sol glacé et dur à genoux. Il s’agenouilla devant elle, il lui prit sauvagement son petit visage dans ses mains sales. La petite fille était terrorisée, qu’allait-il lui faire?_

_Après que sa professeur d’école ait reconnue des signes d’abus, les services sociaux ont de suite été averti. Quelques jours plus tard, elle fut conduite dans cette famille-ci, les Domaca, une famille parfaite à première vue mais évidemment, les apparences sont trompeuses. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu’elle était dans cette maison et aucun signe de violence._

_Malgré le peu d’espoir qu’il lui restait, elle continuait toujours de prier et d’espérer une vie meilleure. Allait-elle enfin pouvoir vivre en paix, panser ses plaies et avoir un minimum d’amour?_

_La réponse est évidemment non._

_Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais n’osa pas cligner des yeux. Elle n’osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux alors elle fixa le menton de l’homme._

_"Regarde toi petite traînée, tu es tellement dégoûtante, personne ne t’aimera." cracha l’homme d’une voix rauque, serrant un peu plus le visage de l’enfant. "J’espère que tu crèveras ici."_

_Il fixa le visage de la petite fille, satisfait de la douleur sur le visage de la blonde pour ensuite lui cracher dessus. Il l’a lâcha puis s’éloigna d’elle et sortit de la cave, éteignant soigneusement la lumière. La petite blonde, terrorisée, pleura de plus belle, criant de toute ses forces mais malheureusement personne ne m’entendit. Elle s’assit alors sur ses fesses, serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux._

_La blonde répéta sans cesse à voix haute "Dieu, s’il vous plaît, faites moi sortir de cette enfer. Je promets d’être gentille, je promets d’être bonne, je vous en supplie" jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme sur le sol dur, glacé et vide._

_Seul._

_Dans l’obscurité totale_.

Apeurée, j’essaya de me débattre des perfusions accrochés à mes bras, voulant crier de toute mes forces mais je ne pu ouvrir la bouche.

_Putain????_

Mes dents étaient scellés, le bout de ma langue touchant les fils cousus. De grosses larmes avaient déjà inhibés le bandage de mes yeux avant même que je m’aperçoive que je pleurais.

Soudainement, je sentis une main dans mes cheveux, les caressant, jouant avec mes boucles blondes puis un souffle chaud dans mon oreille comme si la personne me chuchotait, me réconforter de ne pas avoir peur.

_Suis-je également sourde? Mon dieu... Non..._

Je pleurais de nouveau, complètement perdue, sans aucun repère, ayant l’impression d’être de retour dans cette cave.

 _Était-ce la nuit? Était-ce le jour? Suis-je à l’hôpital de Storybrooke? Comment de temps suis-je ici?_ Pourquoi suis-je ici? Tout était si flou dans ma tête.

De douces lèvres se posaient alors mon front avant de dégager mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Sa main jouant toujours dans mes boucles blondes à l’arrière de ma tête, faisant tournoyer ses doigts autour d’eux.

_Papa...?_

Une douce main se pose doucement sur la sienne, j’agrippe fortement sa main avec le peu de force que j’ai, voulant lui faire comprendre que je suis autant terrorisée que la petite fille que j’étais il y a plus de 25 ans.

Je sens de nouveau un souffle dans mon oreille et un parfum fruité non loin de mon visage. Je connaissait ce parfum familier. Ce parfum que j’aime, qui me réconforte, qui me fait me faire sentir à la maison.

_Maman...?_

Le souffle et le parfum de la femme me calma peu à peu, malgré ma respiration toujours saccadée. La main continuait toujours à caresser délicatement ma tête tout en traçant des dessins abstraits sur mon front à l’aide de son pouce.

Tant de douceurs me fit retomber au pays des rêves.

Enfin presque.

_Quelques jours ou des mois ou des mois aux yeux de l’enfant plus tard, elle entendit des pas lourds sur le sol._

_Terrorisée, elle resta assise en tailleur par terre sans bouger d’un seul poil. Elle vit alors Mr Domaca s’approchait d’elle tenant un plateau en fer rouge._

_"Je t’ai apporté de la nourriture, petite chienne." aboya l’homme en laissant glisser le plateau de ses mains sur le sol, cassant le verre qui s’y trouvait dessus._ _Quant au morceau de pain rassi, il roula jusqu’au coin du mur._

_L’enfant regarda tristement sa nourriture déjà être dévorée par les rats._

_Il souria victorieusement. "Maintenant que je t’ai nourris, tu vas faire tout ce que je te demande"_

_Il s’agenouilla devant la petite fille, toujours assisse en tailleur. Il posa deux doigts en dessous de son menton pour lui faire relever sa tête. Il l’a regarda droit dans les yeux._

_Il vit dans ses yeux verts beaucoup de peur et c’était ça qu’il aimait._ _Il allongea violemment l’enfant par terre, cognant au passage la tête de la blonde par terre, il mit une main sur sa bouche._

 _Les larmes coulaient délibérément sur le visage de l’enfant._ _Il grimpa à califourchon au dessus d’elle, l’enfant commença à donner des coups de pieds sur le sol et de mordre la main de l’homme mais rien ni faisait. Il retira la ceinture, la plia en deux pour ensuite frapper douloureusement le haut du corps de la petite blonde avec le morceau de cuir. Il continua encore et encore pendant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par retourner le corps fin et meurtri sur le ventre. Il—_

Je sursauta, sentant une main secouant mon corps me faisant enfin sortir de mon cauchemar ou plutôt de mon souvenir.

Ça faisait tellement d’années que je n’avais pas rêver de cela, pourquoi maintenant?

Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement, mon corps tremblait du haut jusqu’en bas. Mon rythme cardiaque s’accéléra ainsi que ma respiration.

Ma main droite agrippa de toutes mes forces le drap du lit. Je pouvais sentir ma magie faire des étincelles.

C’est alors que je sentais de nouveau cette main dans mes cheveux et ce parfum, envoûtant et divinement bon. La personne embrassa doucement ma tempe puis son souffle me chatouilla mon oreille. Je fis un petit sourire malgré que ma mâchoire était douloureuse. J’essayais de calmer ma respiration mais en vain.

Elle prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser à l’intérieur. Je caressa son visage avec délicatesse, mon pouce faisant de petits cercles sur son menton. Elle déplaça alors mes doigts sur ses lèvres, les embrassant un à un.

Déplaçant lentement mes doigts sur le haut de ses lèvres, je pouvais sentir une cicatrice.

_Sa_ cicatrice.

_Ma_ Regina...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Je poste enfin le 2e et avant-dernier chapitre.  
> Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre donc j’espère que vous l'apprécierez.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_Elle s’écroula, endolorie, affamée, frigorifiée, sale et fatiguée de tout._

_Après deux semaines entières enfermée dans le noir complet, la cave se ralluma enfin puis elle entendit une voix._

_Pensant que c’était Mr Domaca, elle s’allongea sur le sol, bloquant sa respiration et ne bougea plus, préférant qu’il pense qu’elle soit morte plutôt qu’il retente de la toucher. Elle se mit à prier intérieurement que tout soit fini._

_Elle entendit alors une voix de femme qui disait: "Mec, il y a un enfant, juste là-bas!"_

_La jeune femme se dirigea vers l’enfant, aux vêtements ensanglantés. Elle posa une main sur la joue de l’enfant, pensant qu’elle était morte. Quant à la blonde, elle n’osa rien faire._

_Qui était-elle? Qu’allait-elle lui faire? Était-elle une amie de Mr Domaca? Allait-elle la tuer? Elle ne pouvait que s’imaginer le pire._

_Elle tenta de bloquer sa respiration encore quelques secondes mais elle échoua._

_Elle sentit alors dans son cou et une voix de femme criait: "Max! Elle est vivante! Elle respire et je sens son pouls"_

_Elle entendit ensuite des pas s’approcher, sûrement ce Max puis elle sentit une main épaisse sur son bras, ce qui l’a fit sursauter. Il enleva de suite sa main, comprenant la situation._

_Emma ouvrit légèrement les yeux laissant apparaître une silhouette aux cheveux foncés._

_"Hey ma puce, je m’appelle Theodora, je suis shérif de la ville. Mon ami et moi avons arrêté Mr Domaca ce matin. Tu es en sécurité ma puce." Chuchota la femme en caressant les cheveux entremêlés et sales de la petite fille._

_Emma secoua positivement la tête et referma les yeux. Elle laissa couler de grosses larmes sur ses joues rosâtres. Elle voulait juste croire la femme, croire que tout ça était définitivement fini mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait compter sur personne._

_Peut-être qu’elle le pouvait cette fois._

_Peut-être._

Un rayon de soleil matinal traversa l'une des grandes vitres de la chambre d’hôpital et toucha les yeux couleur menthe à l’eau d’Emma.

Elle se réveilla, aveuglée, se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait plus de compresses sur ses yeux. Tout était encore floue mais elle pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes assez éloignées, une habillée en noir, de dos à elle et une en blanc.

Elle essaya d’ouvrir la bouche mais ses dents étaient toujours cousu. Elle continua à inspecter la chambre malgré sa vision flouté mais n’aperçut que de simples murs blancs ainsi qu’une armoire. Rien d'important se dit-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers les deux silhouettes, discutant ensemble. Elle tendit alors son bras pour essayer montrer sa présence à ces deux personnes mais, en vain.

Posant son oreille sur l’oreiller, épuisée de tout ces efforts, elle aperçut une télécommande pendant à sa table de nuit. Elle se mit à appuyer sur quelques boutons, essayant d’obtenir de l’attention des deux silhouettes, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Elle vit la silhouette en noir se rapprocher d’elle et découvrit assez vite qu’il s’agissait de Regina. La brune s’assit sur le bord du lit, souriant à la blonde. Elle posa ensuite une main sur la joue du shérif puis commencer à lui parler.

La blonde admira la scène devant elle, se laissant bercer par la main douce caressant sa joue. Etant à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre, la blonde put plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de la brune. Elle l’a regarda lui parler et lui sourire tendrement tandis que sa main libre caressait ma main.

_Dieu qu’elle est belle._

Après quelques minutes à regarder la femme parlait, elle détacha lentement sa main de celle de la mairesse et l’a dirigea directement sur le visage de la femme. Elle posa doucement le bout de son pouce sur la cicatrice sur la lèvre de la femme, voulant lui faire comprendre qu’elle savait que c’était elle qui était à ses côtés la dernière fois qu’elle s’était réveillée.

Ce geste fit grandement sourire la brune, posant sa main abandonnée sur celle de la blonde puis embrassa ses doigts. La blonde fit un petit sourire malgré la douleur de sa mâchoire. Parce que souffrir pour voir Regina souriante et heureuse en échange n’avait pas de prix.

Elle se mit tout à coup à se souvenir d’une soirée.

_Après avoir dîner chez Granny, elle était devant la porte du manoir de la mairesse. Emma, étant Emma n’avait pas pu aller faire un tour à la fête de Noël avec son fils à cause du gros de temps passé au restaurant. Henry, refusant de perdre une occasion de manger, eut une idée._

_Il regarda sa mère blonde tenir le volant, l’air désolé de ne pas avoir pût tenir ses promesses. Il mit alors une main sur la sienne et lui dit: "J’arrive ma’, ne bouge surtout pas!"_

_Elle le vit ensuite courir vers le manoir avant de disparaître. La blonde soupira, se demandant ce que son fils âgé maintenant de 14 ans allait encore manigancer. Elle le revit quelques minutes, trottinant et portant cette fois-ci des gants et un bonnet de laine mais le plus voyant était son sourire. Il avait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, Emma aurait pût jurer que s’il souriait un peu plus, il allait décrocher sa mâchoire. Elle aperçut ensuite Regina, vêtue d’un long manteau noir. La mairesse s’approcha de la voiture fit signe de venir._

_Elle sortit alors de sa voiture et rattrapa les Mills qui avaient déjà avancés. Emma se plaça à côté de Regina sans dire un mot. Elle resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet laissant Henry et la brune converser ensemble._

_En arrivant sur la grande place de la ville décorée pour les fêtes de fin d’année, Henry se mit à courir vers la première cabane de bois. Regina soupira de l’insolence de son fils puis posa ses yeux sur la blonde._

_Elle s’aperçut qu’elle portait que sa veste de cuir rouge._

_"Dieu Emma, tu vas attraper la mort!" rouspeta la mairesse levant les mains en l’air._

_La blonde haussa les épaules ce qui fit soupirer la brune. Elles continuèrent à avancer le long des stands de Noël, gardant toutes les deux un œil sur leur fils qui regardait attentivement toutes les marchandises._

_Regina jeta de temps à autre un œil vers la blonde qui faisait que croiser ses bras contre son corps pour avoir un minimum de chaleur. Elle soupira, ayant pitié de voir la jeune femme mourir de froid._

_"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais bien" grommela le shérif, fixant ses pieds avant de chuchoter un léger "j’ai connu bien pire."_

_La brune prit alors le poignet de son amie pour se diriger vers la cabane de vente de vin chaud. Elle positionna la blonde en face d’elle avant d’écarter son manteau et d’enlacer Emma._

_Sous le choc, la blonde hésita sur l’endroit où poser ses mains mais finit par les mettre dans le dos de la femme. Elle sentit que la brune tirait un peu plus sur les extrémités de son grand manteau pour pouvoir envelopper entièrement le dos de son ami avant de rapprocher son corps au sien, pressant ainsi leurs poitrines ensemble. Emma posa son menton sur l’épaule de la femme et soupira de bien-être._

_Elles restèrent un bon moment, se contentant de cette chaleur corporel qu’apportait ce câlin._

_Emma releva la tête pour fixer les yeux marrons noisettes. Dieu qu’elle ressemblait à une déesse._

_Elle remarqua ensuite que la cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre était moins voyante qu’avant. Regina remarquant la blonde qui fixait sa cicatrice décida de lui avouer:_

_"J’ai eu ma cicatrice à l’âge de 6 ans. Ma mère utilisait beaucoup la magie sur moi quand je faisais la moindre bêtise et c’est ce qu’il ait arrivé cette journée là. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la bêtise que j’ai faite mais je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la douleur que j’ai ressenti lorsque ma mère, qui était instable à cause de l’alcool, m’a lançait directement de la magie en plein visage. Mon père étant au village voisin, elle savait que je n’avais aucune protection alors elle en profiter. Lorsque mon père rentra quelques semaines plus tard, il remarqua immédiatement ma lèvre recousu, elle lui avait mentit et lui avait que j’avais reçu le grand cadre du salon sur le coin de la lèvre. Évidemment, mon père n’y croyait pas un mot mais il était tellement apeuré d’elle qu’il préférait ne rien dire."_

_La brune marqua une pause avant de dire tout bas: "Toute mon enfance, elle m’a renommé ‘Scarface’. Ma cicatrice m’a souvent complexé et même des années après, elle me complexe toujours. De temps à autre, j’essaie de la camoufler sous du maquillage pour ne pas être vu comme 'scarface' juste le temps d’une petite balade."_

_Emma posa délicatement ses fines lèvres sur la cicatrice, faisant sourire la mairesse. Avant que l’une d’entres elles puissent dire quelque chose, elle furent interrompues par leur fils._

_"Peux-t-on aller acheter des gaufres man’? marqua une pause avant d’ajouter le nez retroussé : "Que faisiez-vous les mamans?"_

_Elles se séparèrent toutes deux, perdant immédiatement cette chaleur avant de répondre:_

_"Non, Henry. Tu as déjà mangé trop de sucre avec ton autre mère." grogna la brune en jetant un œil à la blonde._

_"S’il te plait maman, c’est Noël, juste une gaufre" supplia le jeune garçon en faisant la moue._

_La blonde se plaça à côté de son fils, croisa ses doigts ensemble avant d’ajouter: "Ouais Gina, juste une petite gaufre"_

_Devant les mous identiques, Regina ne pouvait qu’accepter. Elle attrapa la main de son fils ainsi que la main d’Emma, se retrouvant au milieu des deux Swan._

_En fin de soirée, les trois se dirigèrent vers la porte du manoir, la brune s’avança en premier afin de déverrouiller sa porte. Laissant Henry entrer en premier, elle se retourna vers son amie blonde, qui se tenait timidement sur le côté, les mains dans les poches arrières._

_"Tu veux rentrer? On pourrait se réchauffer un peu avec un verre de vin ou du cidre."_

_La blonde lui souria avant d’ajouter: "Non, merci mais je vais rentrer. Je ne veux rentrer trop tard au risque de réveiller mon petit fils."_

_La brune, déçue laissant échapper un "Oh..". Elle vit ensuite le shérif se rapprochait d’elle, enlevant ses mains des poches arrières. Elles étaient désormais l’une en face de l’autre._

_"Merci pour cette soirée, gina. C’était vraiment génial." avoua la blonde d’une voix douce, lui souriant tendrement._

_La brune verrouilla ses yeux sombres dans ceux d’Emma et puis fit le sourire le plus tendre. Elles restèrent ainsi sans bouger, continuant de sourire niaisement et de fixant toujours dans le blanc des yeux._

_Après quelques minutes ainsi, la blonde décida de briser le silence. "Je... Je devrais y aller... avant que je ne perde mes orteils"_

_Regina laissa échapper un rire puis l’a traitant ‘d’idiote’ au passage._

_Emma se rapprocha d’elle en posant doucement sa main glacée sur la douce joue bronzée. Elle laissa glisser son pouce sur la cicatrice. Regina posa sa main sur celle de la blonde._

_"Tu es belle Regina. Tu es belle avec cette cicatrice. Elle te rend toi, elle te rend unique. Les cicatrices signifient que tu es une putain de battante, que certes tu as souffert mais tu es toujours là et bien plus forte qu’avant. Je me souviens d’avoir lu une citation quelque part qui disait "Il y a quelque chose de beau dans toutes les cicatrices. Une cicatrice signifie le mal que le mal n'est plus là, que la plaie est refermée et guérie." Et je suis totalement d’accord avec cette personne. J’aime ta cicatrice Gina, je l’aime vraiment et si tu ne te sens pas encore prête à l’aimer alors que je ferai pour deux."_

_Émue par les paroles de la blonde, elle laissa reposer sa tête dans la main de son amie. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, personne ne lui avait jamais dite de choses aussi belles. Cette femme avait changé sa vie de tout au tout. Elle était tellement importante à ses yeux et dans sa vie qu’elle pourrait sacrifier sa propre vie pour la sienne._

_"Il se fait tard, je devrais y aller" susurra doucement la blonde tout en regardant la brune droit dans les yeux. Elle embrassa le front de la brune puis retira sa main de la joue. Elle lui sourit tendrement une dernière fois avant de s’éloigner pour rejoindre sa voiture._

_Regina resta sur le devant de sa porte jusqu’à ce que la voiture jaune disparaisse de sa vue._

_Pendant ce temps, la blonde se gara sur le trottoir de Granny. Elle ferma sa portière à clés avant de se diriger vers l’entrée de l’appartement de ses parents lorsqu’une main se posa sur sa bouche et un bras l’attrapa par le ventre. Avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir, elle reçut un coup sur la tête puis le trou noir._


	3. Chapter 3

Regina se réveilla brusquement en sursaut et en sueur, son téléphone vibrant sur le bois dur de sa table de chevet. Elle soupira et attrapa son téléphone.

_Appel de David_

Son rythme s’accéléra tout à coup et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle s’avait que ce n’était pas normal que l’homme l’appelait au milieu de la nuit.

"Allô?"

"Regina, c’est moi David"

Sa voix était basse et fragile, elle pouvait également entendre chuchotements et des pleurs en arrière-plan.

"David, que se passe t-il? Où êtes-vous? paniqua la brune en s’asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

"C’est... C’est Em... Elle a été agressée, elle respire à peine, elle est si faible et si endommagée, les médecins ne savent même pas si elle... "

Il fondit en larmes avant même de finir sa phrase.

Regina, de l’autre côté du fil, sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre la femme qui avait cru en elle dans les moments de doutes, la femme qui lui avait construit leur fils jour après jour, la femme qui lui apprit à s’aimer malgré son passé sombre, la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie tellement de fois jusqu’en perdre son âme, cette femme qui lui avait apprit ce qu’était la famille, l’amitié et surtout l’amour. Elle ne pouvait pas sans elle.

"J’arrive" dit la mairesse avant de se lever brusquement, téléphone toujours collé à son oreille, n’entendant que le blond pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle attrapa sa veste qu’elle mit par dessus sa nuisette puis se mit à courir vers la chambre de son fils pour aller le réveiller.

Elle prit la main de son fils et les téléporta tous les deux à l’hôpital.

***

Regina se réveilla en sursaut mais cette fois-ci à l’hôpital. Elle était maladroitement assise sur la chaise à côté du lit, les jambes en dessus d’elle et son bras tendu afin de tenir la main de la blonde.

Elle examina le visage d’Emma. Elle était pâle, tellement pâle... Son cou et sa tête étaient maintenu dans une position fixe par une orthèse. Des compresses rondes étaient posés sur ses yeux verts. Il y avait encore quelques bleus sur son visage et sur sa peau apparente mais la plupart avaient quasiment disparu.

Regina passa lentement une main dans les boucles blondes. Ça faisait aujourd’hui deux semaines qu’Emma était dans ce lit d’hôpital, ayant l’air tellement petite et faible. Deux semaines aujourd’hui que Regina avait arrêté de travailler pour rester nuit et jour au côté de la blonde.

Deux semaines aujourd’hui que Dr Whale avait annoncé à la famille qu’il y avait un énorme risque que la blonde ne réveille jamais.

  
La brune ne voulait pas y croire. Non. Elle savait qu’Emma n’abandonne pas, elle n’abandonnait jamais. Elle ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

Elle se mit à sourire en repensant à la citation de la shérif disait toujours à leur fils quand il perdait espoir sur quelque chose:

_« Lorsque tu crois que quelque chose est impossible, ton esprit s’applique à y trouver des raisons. Par contre, quand tu crois vraiment, de tout ton cœur que quelque chose est possible, ton esprit vient à ta rescousse et t’aide à trouver les moyens de le réaliser. »_

Et elle avait totalement raison.

***

1 mois et 6 jours.

Un mois et six jours qu’Emma était à l’hôpital. Les compresses sur ses yeux et la orthèse avaient été retirés depuis quelques jours. La blonde s’était réveillée pour la deuxième fois la veille et était repartie dans le coma mais les médecins commençaient à être confiants sur l’état de la blonde.

Depuis quelques semaines, les habitudes de Regina avaient changés.

Sous l’insistance de Snow et Henry, la brune rentrait chez elle de 9h du matin à 16h pour pouvoir se reposer dans un vrai lit et prendre une bonne douche mais la plupart du temps, la brune était incapable de dormir alors elle prenait une bonne douche et alla aider sur l’enquête pour retrouver l’agresseur au commissariat avec une grande partie des habitants de la ville.

Les habitants avaient énormément été touchés et peinés par l’agression d’Emma, ils avaient donc commencer bénévolement les recherches sur cette enquête dès le lendemain que leur shérif fut transporté à l’hôpital.

Le soir-là, Regina quitta le commissariat et se dirigea vers l’hôpital de la ville. Lorsqu’elle entra dans la chambre de la blonde, elle fut émue de la scène devant ses yeux.

Son fils dormait dans le lit d’hôpital, sa tête sur le torse de sa mère blonde, tenant d’une main le livre doré, ouvert sur les jambes de la blonde.

Regina sourit de plus belle, elle aimait tellement ces deux-là qu’elle pourrait donner sa propre vie s’il le faut.

Elle se rapprocha d’eux puis jeta un oeil vers le livre qui était sur la page de leur discussion devant la porte du manoir, après avoir passé leur moment en famille au marché de noël. Tout s’était passé cette même nuit.

Et si elle ne l’avait pas laisser repartir?

Est-ce que les choses seraient différentes?

***

Regina attrapa son téléphone, sa main toujours dans celle de sa bien-aimée et appela la famille Charming. Après quelques secondes d’attente, elle entendit une voix.

"Sal-

"Mary, Emma vient de se réveiller."

Snow cria en travers du téléphone, abasourdissant la brune. Celle-ci sourit, heureuse de ce moment qu’elle espérait depuis un mois et demi.

"Whale devrait arriver d’ici quelques minutes pour découdre sa dentition pour qu’elle puisse parler et lui occultait ses oreilles parce qu’apparemment, elle n’entend toujours pas." dit la brune, fixant les yeux de la blonde qui l’a regardait amoureusement.

"D’accord. Nous allons arriver dans dix minutes. J’ai tellement hâte de voir ma petite fille" s’excita Snow avant de raccrocher au nez de Regina, ce qui l’a fit rire.

Avant que la mairesse puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, Whale arriva avec quelques outils médicaux ainsi qu’une ardoise à feutre.

Il l’a tendît gentiment à Regina avant de lui dire:

"Ce sera plus simple pour vous deux de communiquer."

La brune lui remercia et la posa sur le bord du lit.  
Le Dr Whale retira lentement les fils des dents de la blonde. Celle-ci fixa le plafond tout en caressant la main de son amie brune à l’aide de son pouce.

Regina souria puis embrassa tendrement le pouce qui dessinait des cercles imaginaires sur sa propre peau.

Elle entendit ensuite Dr Whale posait ses instruments dans un bol métallique, elle releva la tête vers lui et vit qu’il retirait les gants en plastiqueur alors elle lui demanda:

"Est-ce fini? Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Oui, elle aura quelques difficultés à mâcher ou voir même parler mais elle est sur la voie de la guérison."

La mairesse soupira de soulagement, laissant ensuite échapper un "Merci".

***

Douze jours aujourd’hui que la blonde était réveillée. Elle avait encore énormément de mal à se nourrir et à bien articuler, sa guérison était lente mais concluante. Regina restait à ses côtés jour et nuit, pendant que les parents de la blonde venait chacun leur tour pour essayer de garder un rythme soutenu pour leur fils âgé de quatre mois.

La blonde avait récupéré l’audition de son oreille gauche à 60% tandis que l’autre prenait plus de temps pour la guérison. Etant très faible mentalement comme physiquement, ses parents avaient demander au médecin de ne pas parler de l’état dont était Emma en arrivant à l’hôpital, juste le temps que leur fille puisse penser uniquement à la guérison, ce que Whale accepta à contrecœur.

Finalement, la blonde posa la question au médecin deux semaines après les faits, sous les yeux inquiets de ses parents, qui eux avaient eu tous les détails quelques heures qui suivit l’accident.

La blonde attrapa la main de Regina, fixant toujours le docteur pour avoir des réponses.

  
Le Dr Whale inspira un grand coup et commença à lui raconter:

"Lorsque tu es arrivée à l’hôpital, tu avais un emphysème sous-cutané, nous avons dû t’entuber, il y avait aussi des signes d’un barotrauma dû aux coups, c’est à cause de cela que tu avais temporairement perdu l’audition. Tu avais également des côtes cassés et une luxation de la mâchoire. Nous avons dû coudre tes dents pour que ta mâchoire guérisse efficacement. Quand à tes yeux, nous avons dû faire recours à une opération assez délicate pour retirer les morceaux de verre. Tu as été dans le coma pendant quasiment 1 mois, tu auras quelques séquelles comme des difficultés à marcher, à apprendre mais je sais que tu es une battante."

Il lui fit un tendre sourire puis lui prit sa main libre.

"Merci" susurra Emma en serrant sa main et en lui rendant son sourire.

"Il reste encore quelques questions dont nous n’avons pas trouvé les réponses" Il se gratta l’arrière de sa tête, mal à l’aise. "Te souviens-tu de l’agression? ou de qui s’agissait-il? "

Emma baissa la tête pour fixer sa couette puis hocha la tête. Ses larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues blanchâtres.

"Quand il m’a tiré de force dans l’allée sombre entre les deux bâtiments, je l’ai immédiatement reconnu mais je n’ai pas eu d’agir. Il... Il m’a jeté au sol et m’a rouait des coups de poings et de coups de pieds dans les côtes et au visage. Il a pris une bouteille en verre qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi et l’a brisé sur... Je me sentais tellement faible, tellement..." Elle s’arrêta, de grosses larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit la douce petite main de Regina lui caressait la joue. Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa bien-aimée avant d’ajouter:

"Mr Marc. Il a été mon père adoptif pendant quelques mois, il était violent à cause de sa forte consommation d’alcool et l’école s’en était aperçu alors j’ai été placé dans une autre maison tandis qu’il plaidait sa peine. Sauf que chez les Domaca, ça a été bien pire" Elle marqua une pause, regarda Regina qui l’a fixait tristement, attendant la fin de l’explication, ce qu’elle fit. "Pendant qu’il me tabassait à mort sur le sol humide, Mr Marc m’a avoué qu’il se vengeait d’avoir fait condamner son meilleur ami alias Mr Domaca. Il m’a aussi avoué qu’il s’était suicidé quelques années après, ne supportant plus la prison. Je me souviens que la dernière phrase qu’il m’a dite avant que je ne ferme les yeux était « Il est mort à cause de toi, tu mérites de crever, pétasse. »

Devant tant de révélations, Regina se mit à pleurer silencieusement avant de se lever brusquement et de prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Elles se mirent à pleurer et à se réconforter dans les bras l’une de l’autre.

La brune plongea sa main dans les boucles dorés puis déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de l’oreille du shérif et lui chuchota:

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant, je te le promets, princesse"

La blonde plongea son visage dans le cou de la brune, elle pouvait sentir une délicieuse odeur de pomme. Au même moment, elle sentit la main de ses parents dans la main qui était autrefois occupée par le Dr Whale.

Elle savait que sa guérison physique et surtout mentale étaient loin d’être fini mais elle savait qu’elle n’était pas seule.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait vivante.


End file.
